The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, modeling software, various map services, and other applications utilize photographs of buildings, structures such as bridges, for example, and other objects. In many of these applications, it is desirable to determine where the camera was positioned relative to objects in a photograph when the photograph was taken.
In a typical photograph, the optical axis of the camera passes through the center of the photograph, and accordingly the camera is positioned somewhere along a line orthogonal to the center of the photograph. However, in some situations, the optical axis of the camera does not pass through the center of the photograph.